


Astronomical Units

by siximpossiblethings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siximpossiblethings/pseuds/siximpossiblethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel have a brief conversation under the stars on the hood of the Impala. Rather short, but good things come in small packages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronomical Units

**Author's Note:**

> a quick little destiel drabble i wrote up for my girlfriend. she asked for fluff and while i'm not entirely sure if this qualifies, but i like to think it's sweet. unfortunately, this is unbeta'd, so i apologize if it's rough or has a lot of grammar errors. reviews are the icing on the cake, just remember that.

"Did you know that astronomers estimate that there are 100 thousand million stars in the sky?" Castiel's words flow right through Dean's ears, like cool water through a funnel. He had a voice like a narrator, equal parts boring yet fascinating.

"No, I didn't," Dean said. He didn't expect Cas to be surprised at that answer. If you gave Dean a beaten up car and tools, he'd know exactly what to do. But when it came to science and stuff like that, he was lost for the most part. Academia was Sam's department, not his. "Why, how many are there actually?" Cas had a knack for knowing everything about nature. His father was the guy who created it after all. Some of it was bound to be ingrained in his head.

"500 thousand billion, actually." Castiel's eyes shifted back up to the sky, the brilliant blue sparkling in the light. "I lost count after that," he continued, chuckling slightly.

The last thing Cas expected was to end up sitting on the Impala's hood with Dean under a Kansas sky. Dean and Sam had a case near their hometown of Lawrence, something involving a poltergeist with a tendency to set things on fire. Whatever it was, it was an escape for the Winchesters, allowing them to forget about Eve and the souls in Purgatory for a bit and to refocus on what they did best: hunting and hunting alone.

"'S pretty high," Dean said, a whistle accompanying it. "How the hell does good ol' God have time for crap like that?" He turned to face Cas, eyebrows slightly furrowed.

"Before you all came along, I think he had more free time for pleasure." Castiel wasn't entirely sure of how accurate that statement was. For a father, his didn't show much.

Dean left out a hard laugh, as if mocking him. "You mean to tell me God makes stars for fun? Sounds like something out of a love poem." He took a swig from the Jack Daniel's bottle to his side, swallowing roughly.

"Your sarcasm stings," Cas replied. "To be quite honest, I don't know why there are so many. I prefer to think that they're one of the few things he did just for beauty."

Dean nodded, shifting to look at Castiel.

"Hey, Cas?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm glad to have you around."

Castiel smiles, the grin soft and warm. On the hood of that Impala, with the stars above them, he's glad for it too.


End file.
